


To Lose A Future Family - Sera's Death

by alexanderfightwood



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Family Death, Other, Sera things, Set after City of Heavenly Fire, inner monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderfightwood/pseuds/alexanderfightwood
Summary: Sera Morgenstern is what Clary's name would have been if she'd grown up with Valentine. Essentially in this AU Clary had a twin sister, Sera, and she grew up along side Johnathan. However, after Valentine's death she came to the institute, claiming she wanted to be better, to be good. They'd taken her in. She accompanied the group to Edom, only she wasn't able to get back. This is Clary mourning her.A drabble written for my Clary Fairchild tumblr RP blog.





	To Lose A Future Family - Sera's Death

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize ahead of time for any errors as I don't have a beta reader.

_Sister_.

> They’d been back from Edom for two weeks now. And, Clary had yet to stop moving, training, fighting, killing, anything to make sure crying wasn’t included. Yet, her body had to give out at some time, angel blood or no angel blood, she was still part human. Plus, she was weak, her limbs felt heavy, her mind foggy, her stomach empty, and her lungs punching out every breath she had to take. It was like her body refused to continue on, as if a part of her was missing.
> 
> It was stupid. She should be fine. They’d went, done their job, and gotten out. Only, not all of them. Sera… stupid, stupid Sera. What was she thinking? They didn’t give up, they never gave up. They always found a way, they always fixed it. Clary felt her nails dig into her palms but didn’t care. Stupid girl. They could have fixed it. She’d demanded to be brought back, threatened Magnus’ life for the shot, but he couldn’t do it. It simply wasn’t an option, he was weak, they’d already threatened their world with the first trip, let alone the return and the demons had claimed her by now.
> 
> So, she sat on her bed at Luke’s, alone in the house, for the first time since returning, left to her own thoughts, her own demons. She remembered when Sera had come to them. This strong mirage of a girl, but it had only been that, a lie. She’d been broken. A father and brother ripped from her, so similar to Clary, only it pained her in ways the new shadowhunter couldn’t even begin to understand. She fought like a villain, but hurt like a hero. So many times Clary wanted to go to her, to be there for her, but she resisted.
> 
> She’d been fooled by one Morgenstern and would not let it happen again. Johnathan had been a tragedy that would have happened either way, but she’d been stupid to trust him so willingly. She refused to be stupid with her sister. So, she’d kept her guard up, they all had. Things had only just begun to change, finally speaking to her without the same underlying skepticism, training with her, and even letting her on the heavy duty missions. Clary actually felt like they might be making real progress, like she might actually have a chance with the girl, at chance at that part of her family, the part she tried to hide.
> 
> Why? She knew Sera wanted to do better, be better, but sacrificing herself? There might have been another way, she didn’t even consider it.  Now, Clary was left with three dead Morgenstern's, all their blood on her hands in one way or another. She’d wanted to love Sera, she’d been trying. Having a sister, that’s what she’d always wanted, and now she’d never really know what it was like. She’d never get the chance to embrace the other redhead, to love her. And, the worst part? She’d never even called her **sister**. She’d refused. Now? It seemed stupid.
> 
> She had to stop, Her mom or look would be home soon and if they found her in tears on herd bed? Well, she wasn’t ready to have that conversation, especially with two people who would never understand. So, she wiped her eyes, took a deep breath and turned her red eyes to the ceiling.

“Ave atque vale, sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you want to interact with me or send me prompts just go to my tumblr:[alecgfightwood](http://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/).


End file.
